¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que eras Bo?
by Waaleej
Summary: Es el cumpleaños numero veinte de Kyoko Mogami y tiene un par de historias que contar. Es mi Regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para HONGO-MIO.


**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes incluidos en esta historia no me pertenecen, son obra de Yoshiki Nakamura.

Contenido **18+** así que los menores de edad ¡LARGAROS DE AQUÍ!

**~ ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que eras Bo? ~**

Hoy es 25 de Diciembre. El día de mi cumpleaños numero veinte.

Primero deberían saber algo de mi, antes de contarles por que estoy escribiendo lo que me paso el día de mi cumpleaños.

Mi nombre es Kyoko Mogami, dentro de poco mi nombre cambiara al de Kyoko Tsuruga.

Tsuruga Ren y yo estamos juntos desde hace un par de años.

Todo sucedió después de que terminaran las grabaciones de Dark Moon. Durante la cena de gala que realizaron el productor y el director Ogata.

Recuerdo que días antes de la dichosa fiesta me di cuenta que Ren me gustaba como jamás me llego a gustar Shotaro. Ese sentimiento me abrumaba, contrariaba mi decisión de jamás volver a enamorarme de nadie. Simplemente no podía ni quería entregarle mi corazón a alguien como Tsuruga Ren: un seductor profesional. Además que podía ofrecer una novata miembro de LoveMe como yo a un actor y modelo de talla internacional como el. Fácil: absolutamente nada.

Por eso, lo evite durante días.

Y cuando Kajima san me pregunto si podía ser mi acompañante acepte sin dudarlo.

Sabia perfectamente que Tsuruga san quería hablar conmigo y aun así lo evite olímpicamente.

Finalmente llego el día D, el día de la gran fiesta. Intente alejar de mi mente todos los pensamientos e ideas relacionadas con Tsuruga san y conmigo, sobre todo aquellos que querían desesperadamente salir a buscarlo e implorarle perdón por la manera tan tonta en la que me estaba comportando. Al final termine con el corazón mancillado y sintiéndome la mayor perdedora del planeta, dejando que las maquillistas y las chicas de vestuario me ayudaran para la noche tan larga que me esperaba.

No tenía la menor gana de presentarme a un evento como es una cena de gala. Todos poniendo su mejor sonrisa y criticando a diestra y siniestra al que osara pasar frente suyo. Menos ganas tenia de ir por que no quería encontrármelo a _el. _Pero no podía negarme, ya había quedado con Kajima san y no iba a hacerle papelitos como esos a alguien que se portaba tan atento conmigo.

A unos cuantos metros de la puerta principal del salón en el que se llevaba acabo la cena, junte todo mi valor, mi dignidad, mi cordura. Guarde en la misma caja donde escondía mi corazón, a aquella chica enamorada del actor más guapo de la televisión japonesa. Por muy emocionada que el me pusiera, no conseguiría hacerme caer como una idiota que besa sus pies. No señor esa Kyoko Mogami murió desde el día que abandone a Shotaro.

Inmediatamente al entrar sentí como _el _clavaba su mirada en mi. Sin duda me sentí incomoda. "No importa" repetía en mi mente. Seguí caminando del brazo de Kajima san ignorando otra vez como el nos fulminaba con la mirada a mi acompañante y a mi.

Después de una media hora aproximadamente a los actores estelares nos llamaron para una entrevista en exclusiva. Jamás me habían hecho una entrevista, así que estaba excitada de sobremanera.

Nos dijeron que esperáramos en una pequeña salita apartada del gran barullo que se estaba formando en el gran salón. El ambiente estaba demasiado pesado, entre las miradas asesinas que se dedicaban Tsuruga san y Kajima san; y las risas nerviosas de Momose san, yo me sentía la única cuerda.

El primero en pasar fue Tsuruga san. Lo vi alejarse con ese andar tan elegante y sofisticado que tiene. ¡Dios mío! Casi se me cae la baba y solo lo estaba viendo caminar. Un par de minutos después regreso y llamaron a Momose san, otra que no tardo mucho en regresar. Parecía que las entrevistas duraban menos de cinco minutos o tal vez era que mi sentido de la orientación y del tiempo esta alterado por la presencia de Tsuruga Ren. Eso era increíble.

Fui la tercera en ser llamada. Necesite de todo mi autocontrol para que mis piernas no temblaran y me echara a llorar o me pusiera a vomitar de los nervios que sentía. Afortunadamente la entrevistadora fue atenta y amable, me dio la confianza que necesitaba para tranquilizarme y poder contestar bien sin tartamudear.

Cuando termine, la entrevistadora me acompaño al living donde estaban esperando el resto del reparto. Vi a Kajima san felicitarme por lo bien que había hecho mi primera entrevista, me mostro una cálida sonrisa y me dijo que lo esperara mientras el terminaba.

Eso era justo lo que menos quería, quedarme a solas con Tsuruga san. Mi boca de repente estaba seca y mis manos empezaron a sudar. Me pregunte si así se sentirían aquellos destinados a morir en la horca.

–Vaya Mogami san– Una voz masculina me saco de mis pensamientos absurdos – Hoy te ves simplemente hermosa.

–Gracias Tsuruga san– Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por que mi voz no sonara nerviosa.

Lo vi sentarse justo en el mueble que estaba frente a mí sin quitarme la vista de encima. Esa maldita mirada me hacia sentirme desnuda aun estando completamente vestida.

–Creo que has tenido una semana difícil, no hemos coincidido ni una sola ves– Su voz era tan calmada que me daba miedo –He querido hablar contigo en mas de una ocasión pero siempre me terminas evadiendo ¿Te hice algo para que huyas cada vez que me veas?– Su deslumbrante sonrisa me hiso temblar del miedo. El estaba enojado, muy enojado. Enojado conmigo y ahora no había quien me ayudara.

–N-no T-Tsuruga san… yo…– Muy bien Kyoko acabas de empezar a tartamudear.

– ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Mogami san?– Su aparente inocencia me empezaba a volver loca. Ese playboy no podía estarme jugando malas pasadas.

–No– Dije intentando que mi voz sonara segura, probablemente se escucho como un susurro carente de intensidad.

–Bien, entonces yo si tengo algo que decirte– Me dijo el mientras continuaba observándome. Entonces apoyo su codo en el apoyabrazos del sofá y comenzó a ver sus uñas impidiendo así que yo viera su maquiavélica mirada–Corrijo, tengo algo que preguntarte ¿Cuándo piensas decirme que tu eres el pollo de Kimagure Rock?– Se que mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Sentí que el mundo entero se me venia a los pies. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona seguramente no me hubiera sentido tan apenada. –Ese pollo conoce todos mis secretos, mejor dicho tu conoces la verdadera persona que soy y sin embargo tu me mientes– Seguía sin mirarme a la cara y agradecí enormemente ese acto – ¿Hasta cuando pretendes seguir burlándote de mi?

–Tsuruga san…– Necesitaba por cualquier medio que el dejara de odiarme. Podría soportar que cualquiera me odiara, menos el. Muchas veces el fue mi tabla de salvación en un mar de injusticia y desesperación. El único que me mantenía cuerda en un mundo empeñado en volverme loca

–Sabes que me gustas y aun así te paseas con el _cabrón_ de Kajima. ¿Tanto te gusta verme humillado? No te basta con saber que me gustas sino que además te burlas de mi– Su voz aun seguía imperturbable y eso me ponía aun mas de nervios. Mi mente tardo en procesar lo que el acababa de decir.

–Usted no debería decir eso Tsuruga san– Me atreví a decirle. Si el creía que podía venir a decirme mentiras yo no se lo pensaba permitir. El me gustaba si, pero no iba a dejar que me dijera todas esas cosas para ilusionarme y después botarme. Además estaba acusándome de mentirle. –No voy a permitir que me mienta de esa manera tan descarada– Al parecer esas palabras fueron el detonante que el necesitaba para por fin dirigirme una mirada. –Usted no esta enamorado de mi, ni lo estará nunca, así que deje de jugar con los sentimientos de las personas. –

–Jugar con lo sentimientos de las personas. Es extraño que _tú_ digas eso cuando es precisamente lo que estas haciendo–. Sus palabras estaban tan cargadas de ira que incluso al hombre mas fuerte del mundo le hubiera dado miedo estar en esa misma sala.

–Yo no estoy haciendo nada, por que usted simplemente esta jugando– Me molestaba demasiado que siguiera con ese cuento de que yo le gustaba, ni en los cuentos de hadas que tanto amo a la protagonista la trataban de esa manera tan vil.

– ¿Cómo puedes negar que yo siento algo por ti si cada vez que hablaba con _Bo _Le confesaba que una de mis compañeras de trabajo era la que me gustaba? Siempre mi descripción era la misma, siempre te describí. No me vengas con que no siento algo por ti justo en este preciso momento.

Era cierto, el describía a una chica de 16 años, colega suya, bella, una mujer perfecta y sin duda esa no era yo. A pesar de que con todo mi ser quería desesperadamente creer en las palabras del hombre que se encontraba frente a mí, había algo que no me dejaba hacerlo.

– ¿Por qué me llama mentirosa cuando usted mismo me oculto que era Corn? – Pude ver como se tenso completamente al escuchar mi confesión – ¿Desde cuando lo se? Desde hace mucho y sabe, yo no le pedí explicaciones a pesar de que usted sabia que yo estaba muerta del miedo al no saber nada de mi príncipe de las hadas. No le pedi explicaciones por que sus motivos debió tener para no decirme nada y callarse algo que a mi me estaba matando lentamente por dentro. Debió pasarla de lo lindo riéndose de mi. No creo que sea el indicado para hablar de mentiras.

Parecía que de un momento a otro el se había convertido en piedra por que no se movía. _Literalmente_ no se movía.

–Yo no puedo continuar con este tema– En realidad no estaba mintiendo. Mi corazón y mi alma no podían permitirse creer lo que el decía, No ahora que comenzaban a creer de nuevo en lo que era estar enamorada aunque fuera una vez mas del hombre equivocado.

–No pienso dejarte ir hasta que me expliques que te pasa. Llevas días evitándome, no devuelves mis llamadas, no contestas mis mensajes– Para ese entonces el ya se había parado del sofá y comenzaba a dar vuelas por la sala en la que nos encontrábamos –Necesito saber por que lo haces–

–No– Si me permitía solo pensar en darle una respuesta acabaría cediéndole terreno y admitiendo que comenzaba a amarlo con todas mis fuerzas. No podía darme el lujo de quedar indefensa frente a alguien que solo estaba mintiendo y jugando conmigo.

– ¿Por qué no? Yo merezco una explicación– Se detuvo frente a mi, cruzado de brazos mientras esperaba a que hablara.

–Por que usted se queja de que yo miento. Esta llamándome mentirosa y esta haciendo lo mismo. Esta diciendo una mentira tras otra. No `puede exigir honestidad cuando usted es deshonesto– Ese jueguito que el se traía ya me había puesto de mal humor y me empezaba a dar una migraña espantosa, sin contar las ganas inmensas que tenia de salir corriendo de ese lugar, esconderme debajo de mi cama y no volver a salir de ahí nunca jamás.

–Solo dime por que me evitas y dejare de molestarte. Quiero saber que te hice para que te dejaras de hablarme– Su voz parecía desolada y triste, le partiría el corazón a cualquiera que lo viera.

–Es… es solo que yo ya no puedo permitirme verlo Tsuruga san. Usted es el icono de la cultura pop en todo Japón. Usted es el actor numero 1 en todo el país y probablemente es el modelo mas codiciado internacionalmente–no supe en que momento el se coloco frente a mi pero cuando levante la vista, que hasta ese entonces permanecía viendo el piso recién pulido, el estaba cerca, demasiado cerca de mi, si estiraba su mano un poco podría tocarme. No aguante sosteniéndole ese juego de miradas que estábamos librando y como perdedora lleve mi vista de nuevo al suelo.

– ¿Por qué no quieres verme? – Cada vez lo sentía mas cerca de mí si era posible y eso abrumaba a mis atolondrados sentidos ¿Cómo puede una chica sobrevivir a los encantos de Tsuruga Ren?

–Por que empiezo a sentir cosas que no _debería_– Esperaba que el se alejara de mi, tenerlo cerca me afectaba lo suficiente como para que sintiera mi cuerpo empezar a volar de la emoción.

– ¿Qué cosas no deberías sentir? – Su aliento prácticamente inundaba mi nariz. Su clásico olor a menta me estaba convirtiendo en una estúpida insensata boca floja. Ahora la sabia que me provocaba _algo_, era cuestión de un par de preguntas para que mi caja fuerte con mis emociones y mi dañado corazón quedaran al descubierto.

Aun esforzándome para esconder mi cara, escuche como la puerta se abría y Kajima san salía buscándome. Estoy segura de que no le hiso mucha gracia ver a Tsuruga san tan cerca de mi por que de inmediato empezó a llamar mi atención.

–Kyoko chan, debemos ir a la fiesta, hay algunas personas a quien me gustaría presentarte– Su voz aunque suave tenia un matiz de posesión que no me era nada agradable.

–Mogami san esta ocupada ahora Kajima, así que cuando nosotros terminemos nuestra conversación ella ira a buscarte– Lo admito para algunas cosas soy valiente pero cuando se trata de Ren, soy la gallina madre. Así que solo escogí mantenerme callada

Mi silencio puso de mal humor a mi acompañante que salió azotando la puerta.

– ¿No piensas decirme lo que sientes? Perfecto entonces seré yo el que actué– El también se había molestado por la interrupción que ocasiono Kajima san. –Lo que tengo que hacer para conseguir que me digas lo que quiero oír– Dijo poniendo esa cara de señor de las sombras que tanto me asustaba.

–No. Yo vine con Kajima san y no pienso dejarlo botado para tener una conversación basada en mentira tras mentira. Así que tendrá que discúlpame Tsuruga san– Junte todo mi poco valor y me puse de pie haciendo el amago de intentar salir de la habitación.

–Así que prefieres a alguien que acabas de conocer que a tu senpai. Esto es decepcionante–

– ¡No! No Tsuruga san, usted es muy importante para mi, nada esta por encima de mi senpai– Era cierto que estaba dejándolo por Kajima pero no por eso dejaba de admirarlo o de ¿_quererlo_? Como hasta ahora

–Demuestras lo contrario Mogami san. Ya entendí, para ti es mas importante la futura relación amorosa que puedas tener con alguien como el que tu senpai. Por mi bien. Solo dime una cosa antes de que te vayas.

–Esta bien Tsuruga san– Sabia que me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, pero si hay alguien en quien confié mi vida ciegamente ese es Ren.

– ¿Qué sientes por mi? –Era la pregunta que sabia que el formularía. Tenia la oportunidad única en un millón de hacerme cualquier cuestión y yo se la respondería. No dudo ni un solo segundo que esa fuera su intención desde el principio.

–Es algo que no esta bien– dije escuetamente. Hubiera agradecido infinitamente que el no me preguntara nada y me dejara ir, aunque el en fondo mi alma necesitaba decirlo, decirle que… ¿Qué leches es lo que siento por el? Ni siquiera yo misma lo sabía en ese momento. –Yo lo admiro, lo respeto y lo quiero. Usted es lo más cercano a una familia que tengo. Usted me cuida y me protege cada vez que siento temor o angustia. Cuando tengo un problema en la primera persona que pienso es en usted. Soy feliz cuando hago algo que puede hacerlo sentirse orgulloso de ser mi senpai y soy triste cuando se que con alguna de mis actitudes infantiles hago algo que pueda dañar su imagen publica. Usted es mi maestro y mi mejor amigo. Se que usted no me ve así y eso me duele. Estoy orgullosa de poder trabajar con usted y aprender lo máximo posible cada vez que me ayuda con algo. – Suspire derrotada, estaba abriendo mi alma con la posibilidad de que pudiera ser pateada y pisoteada. Si estaba hablando tendría que decir todo hasta el final sin importar las consecuencias. –Hay veces en las que ni yo misma entiendo como alguien como usted pierda su tiempo en una persona tan simple como yo. Debo decirle que estoy muy agradecida de haberlo conocido, de haberle contado sobre mi pasado y sobre mis sueños, de mi madre y de Corn, de la familia Fuwa y de las cosas que planeo hacer en un futuro. –Sabia que estaba dando rodeos y yéndome por las ramas así que tenia apurar las cosas para largarme de ese lugar del infierno– ¿Que siento por usted? Es algo que debería estar _prohibido_ entre un senpai y su kohai. Me siento inmensamente alegre cuando lo veo aunque sea de lejos y siento una terrible desesperación de saber que esta teniendo problemas y no soy capaz de ayudarlo. Soy incapaz de hacer algo que pueda dañarlo. Suena estúpido lo se. – ¿Por qué diablos seguía mirándome así? Ok si por que no le estaba diciendo lo que quería escuchar – No puedo decir que yo lo amo, por que jamás he amado a nadie y nadie me ha amado a mí. Lo se si puedo decirle es que yo lo quiero y no me importa si no soy correspondida– Me costo horrores poder decir esa palabra y no considerarlo basura auditiva.

Creo que todo lo que dije causo revuelo en la cabeza de Tsuruga san por que seguía viéndome sin hacer otra cosa que respirar. Yo, muy en el fondo de mi corazón, esperaba que el me cogiera en brazos y me dijera que también me amaba como en el clásico cuento de hadas que leía antes de ir a dormir cuando era niña. Y mientras los segundos pasaban y el seguía sin hacer nada mas que verme, vi esa idea convertirse en partículas brillantes que se las llevo el viento de la indiferencia. Al fin y al cabo todas esas palabras que me había dicho hacia un momento no eran más que un montón de patrañas de un playboy.

Solté el aire que guardaban mis pulmones para intentar dejar de sentir como mis ojos empezaban a arderme por las lágrimas que me negaba a derramar. Cerré los ojos en un intento de calmar el dolor. Lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento no podía ni comparase con lo que sentí cuando me di cuenta de quien era en Realidad Shotaro Fuwa. No, esto iba más allá de lo naturalmente imaginable.

Sacudí mi cabeza e intente pasar saliva para poder sacar todas esas tonterías de mi cabeza y salir de ahí, pero algo me detuvo.

Los labios de mi senpai estaban sobre los míos. Ni cuenta me di de cómo llego tan cerca, y mucho menos pude reaccionar. Ese hombre era letal y ahora estaba utilizando todas sus artimañas para hacerme olvidar lo que había dicho. No estaba haciendo nada y aun así yo sentí que mis piernas se volvieron de gelatina. Ese beso no era nada comparado con el que Sho me dio como primer beso buscando un chocolate en m boca como pretexto, aquí nadie me aprisionaba ni me obligaba a responder, no había fuerza bruta de por medio. Era una caricia sutil y exquisita capaz de fundir a un tempano de hielo. No me sentía lo suficientemente cuerda como para seguir con los ojos abiertos, así que baje mis parpados y me dedique a perderme en la inmensidad de aquel contacto que tanto había esperado.

–Tal vez tu no me amas, y como dices solo me quieres– Dijo Ren cuando se separo de mi –Pero no sabes lo inmensamente feliz que me hace escuchar eso. – No supe en que momento la ira que el había contenido cuando iniciamos la conversación se diluyo completamente para dar paso al Tsuruga san que tanto adoro. –Solo déjame estar contigo, yo puedo hacer que me ames. No hoy, no mañana, tal vez no en un año o no en dos. Solo continúa conmigo por favor. – Sus ojos expresaban más que sus palabras. En ellos fui capaz de ver una infinita ternura y cariño –Yo no te pido que seas mi novia en este preciso instante por que se que aun no estas lista para que algo como el amor inunde tu ser, pero déjame conquistarte. Yo sabré esperarte. Tenias razón hace rato yo te mentí, tu no me gustas. Yo estoy total y completamente enamorado de ti. No me preguntes desde cuando yo solo se que desde que estas conmigo soy una mejor persona, contigo me siento completo.

¡Vaya! Esa confesión me desarmo. Era como ver a Zeus bajarse del Olimpo y empezar a barrer una calle como un simple mortal. A partir de ese día deje de ver a mi senpai como el inalcanzable actor internacional para verlo como Tsuruga Ren.

Ren tenia razón, me haría enamorarme de el. ¿Pero como una chica se resiste al encanto de un galán enamorado de ti? ¡Es imposible! El parece no ser consiente de la persona que es, de lo que provoca en las mujeres, de lo jodidamente hermoso y perfecto que es. Aun así no puedo dejar de asombrarme como con un comentario puedo provocar que se sonroje como un adolescente. Es simplemente adorable.

Paso casi todo un año entre pequeñas notas en mi camerino, flores enviadas por un admirador secreto, chocolates sin motivo aparente, roces accidentales en los pasillos de LME. Sin duda el se estaba esforzando. Así que aproveche un viaje a Milán en el que los dos participábamos como los modelos principales de una marca de ropa, para hacerle una pregunta. _La pregunta._

–Ren san– A pesar de tener años de conocernos no podía quitarme la manía de llamarlo con respeto.

–Dime Kyoko chan– Dijo al otro lado de la mesa. Ambos estábamos en un restaurante justo a la mitad del local, pero nadie parecía darse cuenta que éramos actores internacionales. Nadie nos veía.

–Tengo que preguntarte algo– Dije fingiendo seriedad. Al parecer eso lo había sorprendido por que se tenso completamente

– ¿Que pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Hay algo malo? ¿Que sucede? – Lo vi sumamente alterado así que estire mi mano sobre la mesa cubierta de un mantel blanco y tome la suya. Lo sentí presionar mi mano como si temiera que algo malo pasara. Decidí guardar un par de minutos más de silencio para ver que tal reaccionaba cuando se lo dijera así sin más.

–Tsuruga Ren ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio? –

Lo vi boquear como un pez fuera del agua, increíblemente sonrojado. Como lo sospechaba la noticia lo tomo por sorpresa. Y antes de que cayera en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo lo vi pararse e inclinarse sobre la mesa para poder besarme. Nunca me cansaría de esas acciones. En esa relación, la valiente en cuanto a nosotros siempre soy yo.

–Me encantaría– Dijo mientras se reía contra mi boca.

Terminamos con la semana de la moda en Milán y regresamos a Tokio, cada uno se encargo de dar las buenas nuevas a sus amigos, yo por un lado se lo dije a Moko san, por que a pesar de que ella no tolera a Ren, siempre se comportaba cuando estaban en una misma habitación. Moko san se alegro por mi, dijo que ya iba siento tiempo de que me consiguiera un novio.

Después, vino el momento de decírselo a Yashiro san, quien casi se desmaya cuando se lo dijimos juntos. Al final cuando reacciono se puso a gritar y a saltar como loco. Se puso demasiado feliz y melodramático que estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar.

Las cosas no fueron tan diferentes con Takarada san y con Sawara san, ambos hombres echaron a reír cuando se los dijimos, al parecer se reían de Ren, de cómo al final me había convencido de entrar en una relación con el ser mas raro y extraño del planeta. "Tal vez el sea un ser extraño pero para mi es el hombre perfecto" fue lo que les conteste y todos me miraron como si fuera una demente, incluido mi adorable hombre raro.

Inclusive cuando la presa y todo el mundo del espectáculo se di cuenta de nuestra relación, todos dijeron que era uno de los romances mas esperados. Todos coincidieron que en Dark Moon esperaban que Katsuki se quedara con Mío y no con su prima. Nadie puso en duda nuestra credibilidad ni nuestro talento. Nuestros fans parecían eufóricos por la noticia.

Sin que apenas nos diéramos cuenta paso otro año. Mi cumpleaños, navidad, año nuevo, Su cumpleaños, san Valentín… todo era perfecto. Con ese hombre todo era perfecto.

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que lo hicimos. La primera vez que Tsuruga Ren y yo hicimos el amor.

Siempre da la impresión de que el no quería llegar mas allá de segunda base conmigo. Tal vez el hecho de que aun fuera menor de edad lo inquietaba un poco. Después de todo existen leyes en contra de la pederastia en algunos países. Eso Ren lo sabia de sobra, su país natal tenia leyes demasiado estrictas con las que el esta acostumbrado a tratar en defensa de los menores.

Como ya lo dije, la aventada siempre seré yo. ¿Quién lo diría? Aun existen cosas en este mundo que apenan a Tsuruga Ren. Y una de esas es el sexo conmigo. O al menos así era al principio.

Cierto día, después de una típica cita con el que hasta entonces era mi novio, decidí que era momento de dar el siguiente paso.

Estábamos viendo una de las primeras películas que Ren había filmado, y a pesar de que no era el actor principal, llamaba la atención lo suficiente como para que te quedaras embobada viéndolo.

Era hechizante estar ahí recostada sobre su hombro. Tal vez el encanto radicaba en que acariciaba mi cabello y dejaba que ese aroma almizclado enturbiara mi cerebro o bien podía ser que estar con el simplemente me hacia desconectar mi cerebro de la realidad.

—Sabes Ren, te compre algo— Solté mientras el bostezaba.

— ¿En serio? Pero no es mi cumpleaños o nuestro aniversario— Dijo mientras seguía acariciándome el cabello.

—Lo se, pero aun así te lo compre- Sabia perfectamente que me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo. Después de todo esa parte ya me la sabia de memoria, Moko san me explico como hacer las cosas que yo misma quería lograr con Ren.

-¿Y que es?- Ren jamás cambiara, no puede resistirse a una sorpresa.

-Veras, es negro y tiene encaje- Dije mientras dejaba de recargar mi cabeza sobre su pecho y lo miraba a los ojos. Sin duda su expresión fue épica, era tan graciosa que no pude contenerme de soltar la carcajada.

-Eso suena como ropa interior-Soltó -Ropa interior de mujer-

-Adivinaste- Los colores se me subieron al rostro, ese sonrojo que siempre me delataba comenzaba a hacer de las suyas en mi cara.

-¿Y yo para que voy a querer ponerme ropa interior con encaje?-

-¿Y quien dice que la vas a llevar puesta tu?- Vi como su boca se transformaba en una sonrisa maliciosa y sus ojos cambiaban por los del Señor de la noche. Y antes de que pudiera moverse, me apoye sobre una de mis rodillas, levantándome un poco del sofá y me incline para besarlo. Necesitaba sentir su piel, deseaba que me tocara y me estrechara entre sus brazos.

El beso comenzó normal, suave y lento con el mismo ritmo de cualquier beso, no pude reprimirme mas y justo después de que mordí su labio inferior y el soltara un gemido, me adentre en la cavidad de su boca. Una de mis manos se abrió camino viajando suavemente desde su mejilla, pasando por la línea de su mandíbula, sorteando su oído y finalmente perdiéndose en los negros mechones de su cabello. Apoye el brazo que me restaba sobre su pecho para no caerme. Su piel siempre estaba suave y tibia.

Se que muchas pensaran que soy una pervertida y desesperada, que debí haber esperado a que Ren ideara la manera en que nuestra primera vez juntos fuera una velada mágica e inolvidable. Pero saben que, no me importa, simple y sencillamente piensen lo que quieran. Se que el jamás se hubiera permitido llegar a mas allá de roces y caricias conmigo, siempre pensando que soy una niña cuando yo misma deje de pensar así desde hace mucho.

Después de que yo tomara las riendas de la situación y que iniciara ese jueguito, Ren, como siempre, me separo alegando que era demasiado precipitado.

-¡Oh vamos Ren!- A pesar de que estaba sentada sobre mis piernas en el sofá, busque a tientas los botones de mi camisa para comenzar a desabrocharlos lentamente uno a uno sin retirar mi mirada de esa guerra campal en la que ninguno de los dos quería perder. -¿Te gusta lo que te compre?- Dije mientras el encaje de mi sujetado se comenzaba a asomar.

Se que para ese entonces Ren seguía controlándose, comportándose como el caballero que es, escondiendo sus mas bajos instintos de mi a pesar de que lo conozco mejor que el mismo. Pero al parecer su poca cordura se esfumo cuando llegue a los últimos tres botones de mi camisa por que de buenas a primeras se levanto tan rápido que me asusto y para sorpresa mía, hiso que desistiera de mi trabajo y el mismo termino de abrir los últimos botones jalando tan fuerte que termino arrancándolos.

El primer paso estaba dado, conseguir que dejara ese absurdo papel de hermano mayor que a veces tenia conmigo y se comportara como debía en ese momento.

Sin duda los besos de se hombre me vuelven loca, siempre han sido así y por el resto de los días será igual.

Mientras su boca devoraba la mía, sus manos se dedicaron viajar libres por toda la piel expuesta de mi cuerpo. Sin duda cada una de las caricias dejaba un rastro fuego por donde acabara de pasar, haciendo a mi mente olvidarse de lo que tenía que hacer. Se siente tan bien estar bajo el dominio de las manos expertas de Tsuruga Ren.

Cuando el aire me falto, rompí el beso e inhale profundo mientras el bajaba por un camino de besos pequeños y alguna que otra mordía suave por mi cuello.

Cuando yo intente quitarle con poco éxito he de admitir, su playera, el me dedico una de sus clásicas miradas lujuriosas y esa típica sonrisa maquiavélica que tanto me gustan. Cuando por fin pude sacarle la prenda, lo volví a besar igual que antes mientras mis manos recorrieron las sendas marcadas por sus músculos, y a pesar de que no era la primera vez que lo recorría así, no podía dejar de intentar memorizar con mi tacto todo su cuerpo.

Ren iba despacio acariciando mi cuello, el valle entre mis senos tocando descaradamente sobre mi sostén, delineando cada una de mis costillas, pasando sobre mi vientre y llegando al botón de mis jeans. Se que el no quería apresurar nada, hacer las cosas tranquilas y con calma, con ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo.

Se separo de mi y comenzó a sacarme el pantalón mientras yo seguía recostada sobre el sillón.

Y ahí me tenia frente a el solo en ropa interior, con la respiración entrecortada, esperando a que el se decidiera a reclamar lo que era suyo y solo estaba ahí estático mirándome con ternura y sobretodo amor.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres esto? Yo no creo poder detenerme si intentas pararme después- Dijo como si esperara que yo me echara para atrás a esta altura del camino.

-Estoy segura Ren, nada malo va a pasarme mientras este contigo- ¿Qué como lo se? Simple, el es el amor de mi vida. El destino nos hizo conocernos cuando fuimos niños, enamorarnos cuando éramos un par de adolescentes y amarnos ahora que somos adultos.

Esa fue la respuesta que el necesitaba para decidirse por fin a realizar el mas grande acto de amor conmigo. Tanto el como yo estábamos preocupados: el por no querer lastimarme y yo por querer que el no se preocupara.

Los besos y las caricias fueron mas intensos, mas profundos y mas íntimos. Cada uno de los dos quería dar lo máximo de su para complacer al otro. Se que era mi primera vez y que de sexo no sabia nada mas allá de lo que Moko san me había comentado pero no pensaba quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras el hacia todo el trabajo.

No se en que momento mi sostén se perdió en algún lugar de la sala, tampoco supe como de una o de otra manera Ren consiguió llevarnos a ambos a su habitación y acostarnos sobre su cama. Lo que si se y a la perfección es la maestría que _mi _novio tiene con esas manos que Dios le dio. ¡Santo cielo! Aun lo recuerdo y no puedo dejar de sonrojarme.

Mientras que una de sus manos tomaba mi nuca para hacer nuestro beso más cómodo, su otra mano viajo traviesa hacia el lugar que mas reclamaba su atención. Con un simple movimiento me quito las bragas y las arrojo para que se perdieran por algún lugar de la habitación.

Y ahí estaba acostada completamente desnuda frente al amor de mi vida y no tenia la mas mínima noción del significado de la palabra pudor.

Basta decir que la cara de Señor de la obscuridad que Ren tenia era en partes iguales tanto sensual como intimidatoria, pero después de una sonrisa cargada de emociones y uno de los mejores besos que me ha dado en toda la vida, supe que no había vuelta atrás y que eso lo deberíamos haber hecho hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Acaricio con delicadeza comenzó a acariciar lo largo de mi cuello, la redondez de mis pechos, la planicie de mi abdomen hasta llegar a los pliegues escondidos entre mis piernas provocándome gemir como jamás lo había hecho.

Yo sabia que llamaban a Tsuruga Ren "_Dios del Sexo_" pero fue justamente ahí, cuando gemi contra su boca y lo sentí sonreír sin dejar de besarme, cuando me di cuenta de lo jodidamente experto que es. No me interesa con quien lo aprendió o todo lo que tuvo que hacer para ser un maestro con sus manos. Lo que no fue en mi año, no me hace daño.

Arquee completamente la espalda buscando una sensación mucho mas placentera cosa que el interpreto a la perfección por que mi primer orgasmo no tardo en llegar.

Una serie de corrientes eléctricas viajaron desde las terminaciones nerviosas de mis piernas y brazos y se concentraron directamente en mi vientre bajo dándome un estado de embriaguez tan… tan… Oh diablos ni siquiera encuentro palabras para describir como fue esa primer cúspide de éxtasis. Ojal supieran como se siente un orgasmo provocado por Ren, lastima que ahora ya nunca lo sabrán.

-Y eso que esto acaba de empezar- Lo escuche decir junto a mi oído cuando empezaba a recuperarme -¿Pasamos al siguiente nivel?- Me pregunto con una voz gutural que denotaba sensualidad.

Mi voz no respondió nada más allá de un asentimiento de cabeza y aja que pareció otro gemido en mi intento de hacerle entender que quería saber de que se trataba.

Cuando me nos me di cuenta ya lo tenia en sobre mi _otra vez _pero en esta ocasión completamente desnudo besándome y acariciándome como solo el sabe hacerlo.

-Juro que será la primera y única vez que te haga daño Kyoko- Me pude dar cuenta de que hablaba completamente en serio y vi preocupación en sus ojos antes nublados por el deseo.

-No te preocupes Ren, eso después me lo compensaras- le conteste con una sonrisa en los labios antes de volver a lanzarme como desesperada por su boca.

Y con la gracia y astucia que lo caracterizan, entro en mi provocándome un dolor físico tan jodidamente molesto que casi sentí la necesidad de bajarlo de mi y salir corriendo para nunca volver a verlo en toda mi vida. Pero verlo ahí, sudoroso, cansado y preocupado por mi hizo que dejara de pensar en ese maldito dolor y comenzara a acariciarlo y a besarlo otra vez.

En algún momento las embestidas dejaron de ser quemantes y dolorosas para ser asombrosamente placenteras. Sentirlo moverse dentro de mi fue lo mas excitante que he sentido desde que tengo uso de razón.

Si me preguntan cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, les respondería que horas. Y es que tener al hombre que amas entre tus piernas haciéndote el amor de la manera mas romántica y dulce, simplemente no puede durar tres minutos.

Volví a sentir mis músculos tensarse y esas corrientes eléctricas haciendo explosión en mi vientre y supe que llegaba el magnifico segundo orgasmo de la noche. Si el primero había sido alucinante, el segundo fue simplemente exorbitante. Y supe que momentos después de que yo alcance el clímax, el también termino por que respiraba agitadamente y además por que se acostó sobre mi pecho esperando a que nuestro ritmo cardiaco y nuestra respiración se acompasara.

-Te amo tanto- dijo volteando a verme directamente a los ojos, donde pude ver que todo lo que me decía era nada mas y nada menos que la pura verdad.

-Lo se, yo también te amo demasiado Ren- Quite los mechones mojados en sudor que se empeñaban en pegarse a su frente.

Esa fue la primera de las incontables veces en las que hicimos el amor. Cada una de las veces era mejor que su antecesora.

Pero bueno, no estamos aquí para presumir mis encuentros sexuales si no jamás terminaríamos.

Los días del año volaron rápidamente del almanaque y cuando menos me pensé ya había pasado otro año. Pero no por eso fue aburrido. Fue un año lleno de sorpresas, emociones, experiencias y sobretodo de amor.

Ahora tenia diez y nueve años, era una actriz, estaba estudiando aun, tenia una hermosa familia que me quiere, por que Taisho y Okami son como los padres que me hubiera gustado tener. Y sobre todo eso, tengo el cariño de la persona más maravillosa de este planeta.

Lo mas excitante paso hace cerca de tres meses, cuando las hojas de los arboles comenzaron a caer. Octubre 21 precisamente.

Estábamos dando un paseo en un parque cerca de mi casa, tomados de la mano y hablando de un montón de cosas sin sentido.

Se que suena raro ¿Cómo alguien de la alcurnia de Tsuruga Ren, hijo de el gran Kuu y Julie Hizuri, estaría caminando al anochecer en un parque? Yo estaba punto de darme cuenta.

Llegamos a una enorme fuente ubicada en el centro del parque. Estaba encendida, así que cada vez que el viento soplaba, unas gotas de roció salpicaba agua amenazando a todo aquel que osara acercarse al agua.

Me acerque a arrojar una moneda, pensando en que me agradaría pedir como deseo pero algo brillante llamo mi atención desde el fondo de la fuente.

-Mira Ren- Le dije señalando el objeto que refulgía debajo del agua clara.

-Déjame ver que es- y antes de que pudiera decirle algo el había caminado bordeando la fuente para alcanzar el extraño objeto.

Lo vi inclinarse y tomar una caja roja. Tal vez era mi imaginación o no se que, pero a mi me daba la impresión de que la caja por si sola ya brillaba Lo mas probable era que las luces de las lámparas estuvieran dando directamente sobre la caja… Espera ¿Cómo que dando directamente sobre nosotros?

ME sorprendió ver una pequeña cajita como esa en el fondo de una fuente, sobretodo a esa hora de la noche y ver que no había nadie mas en el parque fue algo sumamente extraño.

Entonces cuando estuve a punto de decirle a Ren que nos fuéramos por que sentía que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, el se acerco a mí y mirándome directamente a los ojos me dijo:

-Te vi por primera vez cuando tenía 10 años. Estabas llorando sentada junto a una piedra por que tu madre no te quería o eso entendí, rompiste mi corazón con todo y ese vestido amarillo de volantes y las dos coletas que tanto te gustaban. Ese día supe que esa niña era especial, que tu eras especial. Por azares del destino te perdí y volví a encontrarte años después, convertida en toda una señorita rodeada por esa aura de venganza y odio; deteste en lo que te habías convertido cuando me di cuenta quien eras realmente. Me decepciono saber que esa niña de ojos llorosos y voz chillona que tanto quería se había convertido en una mujerzuela que entra al espectáculo para llenarse de fama, dinero y lujos, ¡Cuan equivocado estaba! Te veo ahora y me doy cuenta de que jamás dejaste de ser la pequeña niña miedosa que conocí cuando era pequeño, maduraste, brillaste y triunfaste como en todo lo que haces convirtiéndote en el amor de mi vida. Yo no se realmente que hare el día que tu llegues a faltarme. Te perdí una vez, no pienso dejar que las cosas se salgan de control otra vez y el destino te aleje una vez mas de mi, así que… -

¡Santo Cristo Bendito! Mi corazón iba a mil por hora, estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa si no terminaba esa frase. Abrió la pequeña cajita que ahora había olvidado y saco un hermoso anillo. (1)

-Kyoko Mogami ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?- Dijo mientras sostenía mi mano izquierda esperando mi respuesta.

Automáticamente mis pulmones se negaron a darme mas oxigeno y mi corazón se negó a palpitar hasta que mi cerebro termino de procesar lo que el me había dicho ¿Casarme con Ren? ¿Casarme con Tsuruga Ren? ¿Kyoko Mogami casarse con Tsuruga Ren?

-¡SI!- Grite emocionada –Si, si quiero ser tu esposa Ren- fue lo ultimo que le dije antes de que la fuente soltara agua y nos bañara a los dos.

No se si el había planeado que termináramos bañados completamente después de que le dijera el si o, si por el contrario había sido una consecuencia, cada vez que se lo pregunte el solo me sonreía y cambiaba el tema. Es un hombre extraño. Afortunadamente es mi hombre extraño.

Y miren me hoy, cumpliendo 20 años, tres meses de casarnos. No creo que nada en la vida pueda ser mejor que esto.

Bueno casi nada… Aun no les digo por que estoy escribiendo todo esto.

¿Qué día es hoy? 25 de diciembre, exacto.

¿Qué se celebra el 25 de diciembre? ¡Navidad!

Bueno pues, Hoy recibí el mejor regalo del mundo, después de hacerme una prueba apareció que tengo 2 meses de embarazo. ¡Cielos no se como se lo diré a Ren! ¿Sabe como se pondrá?

Tendré que esperar a que despierte para poder darle su "regalo de navidad".

**...**

El anillo de compromiso chicas: http:/www. . es/#/compromiso /la-colecci%C3%B3n/ sortijas-de-compromiso/ballerine/n4188400-solitaire-ballerine: /compromiso/la-colecci%C3%B3n /sortijas-de-compromiso/ballerine/n4188400-solitaire-ballerine /(details)/zoom

No olviden quitar los espacios

**...**

Bueno, no me asesinen por favor, sobre todo Ani que traigo su regalo casi un mes después de su cumpleaños pero pido clemencia alegando a que es mi primer Lemmon y mi primer One shot.

Admito que merezco morir en la horca por tardar tanto.

Acepto lo que quieran decirme o si quieren aventarme tomatazos o mentármela por tan pésimo lemmon en primera persona, están en su derecho como lectoras. Si no les gusto mis mas sinceras disculpas.

No puedo creerlo son las 3.43 am en un lunes por la mañana cuando estoy escribiendo la escena de la primera vez de Kyoko y no puedo creerlo, las palabras pareciera que están en mi mente desde hace siglos, no puedo creer que tardara tanto en animarme a escribirlo.

Bueno yo se que no es muy grafico pero no me importa por que bueno yo aun no estoy lista para escribir algo como eso, quería hacer algo sentimental y profundo, espero que les gustara

Se que tarde pero no me fue nada fácil escribir el capitulo de Inocencia Seductora y además este OneShot incluyendo que ya inicie clases que no son para nada clases de primaria, cada vez me hacen tener menos tiempo libre pero prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo para el siguiente :)

Gracias por leer esta historia.


End file.
